Chipmunks Tunes Babies
Jungle book main characters, blue sky studios version.JPG|jungle book cast Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Jungle Book is a new movie created by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. It appeared on YouTube. Plot Mowgli is found in a basket as a baby in the deep jungles of Madhya Pradesh, India. Bagheera, the black panther who discovers the boy along with Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs, Baby Kermit, Winnie the Pooh, and the characters, promptly takes him to an Indian Wolf who has just had cubs. She raises him along with her own cubs and Mowgli soon becomes well acquainted with jungle life. Mowgli is shown ten years later, visiting the wolves and getting his face licked eagerly when he arrives. That night, when the wolf tribe learns that Shere Khan, a man-eating bengal tiger and Tigger's old enemy, has returned to the jungle, they realize that Mowgli must be taken to the "man village" to protect him and those around him. Bagheera and Alvin and all the others volunteers to escort him back. They leave that very night, but Mowgli is determined to stay in the jungle and loses Bagheera. The next morning, Mowgli tries to join the Indian elephant patrol led by Hathi. Bagheera finds Mowgli and they argue; Mowgli runs away from Bagheera. Alvin and their friends followed him just to protect him. The boy and the others soon meets up with the fun-loving bear The Care Bears Gang and Pooh's cousin Baloo, who shows Mowgli the fun of having a care-free life and promises not to take him to the man village. Mowgli now wants to stay in the jungle more than ever. Before long, Mowgli is caught by a gang of monkeys and taken to their leader, King Louie the orangutan, who makes a deal with Mowgli that if he tells him the secret of making fire like a human, then he will make it so he can stay in the jungle. However, since he was not raised by humans, Mowgli doesn't know how to make fire. Mowgli is rescued from King Louie by Bagheera, Baloo and Alvin and all the others, but soon Mowgli runs away from them after Baloo realizes the man village is best for the boy. Kaa, a hungry Indian Python hypnotizes Mowgli into a deep and peaceful sleep, and tries to eat him, but thanks to the intervention of Shere Khan, Mowgli escapes. He encounters a group of solemn vultures, who closely resemble The Beatles, and they say they'll be his friend. The vultures argue and continually sidetrack Mowgli with their pointless arguments. Shere Khan appears shortly after and challenges Mowgli to a fight, but when Baloo, Bagheera, and Alvin and all the others rush to the rescue, they manage to get rid of the ruthless tiger. Bagheera, Baloo, and the others take him to the edge of a man-village, but Mowgli is still hesitant to go in. His mind soon changes when a young girl from the village comes down by the riverside to fetch water. After noticing the boy, she "accidentally" drops her water pot, and Mowgli retrieves it for her and follows her into the man village. After Mowgli chooses to stay in the man village, Baloo, Bagheera, and Alvin and all the others decide to head home. Trivia *Alvin Seville, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs, Winnie The Pooh, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob SquarePants, Stan Marsh, Scooby-Doo, Mickey Mouse, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, all the characters of heroes will guest star in this film. Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:LionKingHeartsFantasyFilms Category:Crossover films Category:Remakes Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Alvin&TheChipmunks Presents/Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures/ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions Category:Benny J. Ross Category:FantasyFilms2013-2030 Category:Jungle animals films Category:Films by science